


Chicken Noodle Soup for the Soul

by FaithySummers



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anger, Crying, Dogs, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Love Confessions, Pregnancy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: What happens when Hades comes home to find Persephone crying after an argument?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Chicken Noodle Soup for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my faithful readers,  
> I am back and will have at least one new story for you every day this October for the LoreTober Challenge. Each will follow a prompt and this is actually for day 4's prompt Pets. These will more than likely be Beta free to be sure they are up in time and so I don't overwhelm my poor Betas. I do have a new story coming your way that should be done soon, it is currently with a Beta and then I should have a new chapter of RTF done and coming your way and a new chapter of WIRIP is also in the works. So lots of new stories and chapters will fill October so make sure you're following me so you don't miss anything.

**Chicken Noodle Soup for the Soul**

The day had been long and grueling and Hades had not been in the best of moods from the start. Persephone had not been well recently and it had caused a fight between them that morning. He couldn't wait to get home to her and apologize for every harsh thing he had said to her. He hadn't meant it, of course, he would never mean to hurt her, things were just overwhelming right now. Not that it made his actions any better, they were pitiful and awful.

He loved the little goddess that had invaded every aspect of his life from the moment Aphrodite and Eros had put her in his car. He hated seeing her sick, he just wanted her to get better. No one had ever seen him like this so he had them all walking on eggshells around them and it irritated him.

Well except for Thanatos, it was the least he deserved after the little stunt he pulled with Helios. He was lucky he was a death God and had to work for Hades. When he found out what Thanatos had done with Minthe and Thetis he had nearly thrown them all in Tartarus. It was only Persephone who was able to talk him out of it.

The walk to the door was quiet. There was no wife or dogs to greet him with joy, but no sound either. It worried him and caused his gait to speed. He balanced the items as he unlocked the front door and then shut it behind him. Still, there were no dogs. What was going on? Were they out? It was then that his ears picked up on quiet sobs to his right.

When he turned he found his new bride sitting there on the floor curled in a ball crying with all the dogs gathered around her quietly trying to make her feel better, including Cordon Bleu, who most days did not get along with Persephone. He dropped his items and went to his wife carefully maneuvering around his dogs to pull her into his arms.

"Dearest Persephone, what's wrong my love?" He held her close in his lap as he sat on the couch.

"I went to the doctor today." Her words were hardly discernible with her face hidden in his shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to the doctor? I could have taken you." He was gentle in his words and movements as he brushed the hair back from her face.

"I didn't k...know. E...Eros s...showed up and s...aw me and t...took me." He rubbed her back gently as her sobs overtook her. He was glad Eros took her, but he was kicking himself for not doing so days ago.

"What did the doctor say?" She trembled in his arms causing his concern to skyrocket. "Love what's wrong?"

"I...I'm pregnant." Her voice was a soft whisper that he had to strain to hear but he left out a breath at the news.

"Why are you so upset then? Do…" his words caught in his throat. A baby was a miracle for him, but what if she was so upset because she didn't want it. He could barely think the words. They sent pain stabbing through his chest. "Do you...not want it?" He closed his eyes trying to stave off the pain. He felt her jerk back with a gasp making him look at her.

"How could you think that Hades?! Of course, I want it!" Anger radiated out of her every pore as she looked at him, she also looked shocked. However, after a moment she dropped her face and looked almost scared. "I...I was afraid you wouldn't want it...me...us after this morning." He felt pain grip him once more.

"You're forgiven and I'm sorry too. You weren't the only one to lash out. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're right, nothing makes either of our actions ok, but we will remember this next time. I'm so glad you want us. I don't know what I would do without you. Are you happy?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"Oh Persephone, sweetheart," he kissed all over her face, "I am more than happy. I'm elated! This baby is a miracle. I was told I couldn't have children and now I am with you and this moment is perfect. I love you." He joined her lips in a passionate kiss telling her everything he couldn't at that moment.

"I love you too." She said when they broke apart.

"Oh, I brought you something. Wait here." He set her on the couch before rising, stepping carefully around the dogs who had laid themselves at their feet. "Good boys and girls." He was so thankful for such wonderful dogs. They really were the best pets anyone could ask for. He grabbed the soup, bread, and flowers before heading back to her and setting them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I brought you soup and bread and flowers. Something to make you feel better and put a smile on your face." Her eyes shone as she smiled up at him and leaned her face up to kiss him. He granted her wish and kissed her soundly. He would never tire of the taste of her lips.

"Thank you, Hades. I'll be right back though." He was confused, but she returned a few minutes later with a tray of tea, cups, butter, and a butter and sharp knife.

"I could have got that." He said as she set it down on the table.

"I know, but I wanted to get it. Eros made tea before he left and I would hate for it to go to waste. It goes perfectly with the meal after all." She poured tea as he cut and buttered bread. They were the perfect couple working together. They would have their ups and downs but they would always work through them. They spent the rest of the night sharing a meal between them as they made plans for their future with just them, their baby, and their pet dogs. One big happy family. At last, the King of the Underworld had found peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't our Characters the cutest?! Can you believe she's pregnant and that our lovely couple were fighting. Hades is so sweet. So are all the amazing dogs making sure Persephone was ok. Let's admit it the dogs are a favorite of all of us and we all have a favorite among them. Who is yours? I'm between Cerberus and Pomelia, but I totally get Cordon Bleu with the whole I'm cute and fluffy but I will bite your head off if you touch me lol. 
> 
> Leave me a comment down below if you enjoyed this, hit that kudos button, and don't forget to follow me so you don't miss any upcoming content. 
> 
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love 💜🖤  
> Faithy 🎃


End file.
